Cordelia
Cordelia (ティアモ Tiamo, Tiamo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, and is the mother of Severa. She is voiced by Eimi Okada in the Japanese version and by Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Cordelia is a member of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights, and is a childhood friend of Sumia. Her duty is to protect the royal family, though she also guides Sumia when the latter is in trouble. Cordelia was fighting off Plegian forces in the capital with the rest of her Pegasus Knight squad. However seeing how they were all doomed, her senior squad members sent her away to warn Phila, Emmeryn, and the Shepherds; as well as to preserve their legacy. Due to their sacrifice, Cordelia was the only one to survive. When Emmeryn decides to go back to Ylisse to parley with Gangrel, Cordelia volunteers to accompany them back to Ylisse; however, Phila orders her to stay with Chrom and his army, which she reluctantly agrees to. In Paralogue 10, Chrom's army arrives at a castle to reclaim stolen goods from a band of thieves led by an ex-Valmese general. Among the band of thieves is a young girl, Severa. If Cordelia speaks to her, Severa immediately recognizes her, though Cordelia does not know her. She tells her to either stay out of her way or else she will have to cut her down for Chrom's sake. Severa angrily responds that she seems to care about Chrom only and that the only thing she wants to do at that time was to speak with Holland, a man working for the thieves. Cordelia and the others help Severa infiltrate the base and talk to Holland while defeating the thieves inside. After the battle, Cordelia thanks her for helping out. Severa tells her that she only fought to reclaim something important that Nelson stole: a ring. Cordelia takes a closer look at the ring, notices that it matches her wedding ring, and realizes that Severa is her future daughter. Severa asks her why she had to die as she assumed that she fought to protect Chrom when she said that she fought for "something that mattered". However, Cordelia believes that Severa is who she fought and died for. Severa cries onto her mother, happy to be reunited with her. Cordelia promises not to leave her this time and Severa joins the army. After the war, if Cordelia remains unmarried, she continued her service as a pegasus knight and became a figurehead to all Ylissean warriors. Some say it was because of her unrequited love for someone, though she never stated who that person is. In her supports with the Avatar, she feels remorseful that her squad gave up their lives for her, however she decides to live and fight on in their memory. It is revealed in her supports with Stahl that she plays the harp, and one day hopes to be as good as Phila was. In her support with Severa, she reveals that she became a Pegasus Knight because she is a poor runner. Personality Unlike Sumia, who is considered a klutz, Cordelia is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly, though she hates being referred to as such. She is aware of her prodigious talents and as a result is seen as a prideful individual. She holds feelings for Chrom, but hides them as she believes the relationship would be impossible. This is reflected in the game with Chrom and Cordelia being unable to support one another. Because of this characteristic, the game developers liken her to Catria, who had an unrequited love for Marth. Based on her supports, she is not satisfied with the term "average", as she aims to be perfect in mastering her skills. Her perfectionism caused many of the other Pegasus Knights to dislike her, believing that she looked down on them. She sighs the most in the army. Her birthday is July 7. Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros.: Going for Gold Cordelia appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros.: Going for Gold. Her daughter, Severa, appears as an alternate costume. Super Smash Bros. Assemble Cordelia appears as DLC for the first DLC pack known as Monuments of Light. Her daughter Severa also appears as a alternate costume. She appears in the trailer The Flight of the Pegasus along with Severa, who appears at the end. She is also present in the Something in my Heart trailer. Gallery Cordelia (FE13 Artwork).png|Cordelia's art in Fire Emblem Awakening. Tiamo1.jpg|Concept art Tiamo2.jpg|Concept art Cordelia_Heroes.png|Cordelia in Fire Emblem Heroes (Portrait) Cordelia_Fight.png|Cordelia in Fire Emblem Heroes (Attack) Cordelia_Damaged.png|Cordelia in Fire Emblem Heroes (Injured) Cordelia_Bride_Heroes.png|Bride Cordelia in Fire Emblem Heroes (Portrait) Cordelia_Bride_Fight.png|Bride Cordelia in Fire Emblem Heroes (Attack) Cordelia_Bride_Damaged.png|Bride Cordelia in Fire Emblem Heroes (Injured) FE Warriors Cordelia.png|Cordelia in Fire Emblem Warriors Summer_Scramble_Cordelia_Sprite.png|Cordelia in the Summer Scramble DLC Trivia *In the concept art in the Knights of Iris she had blue hair instead of red hair and she greatly resembled Lucina. *Cordelia's birthday, July 7, is the same day as the Japanese star festival, Tanabata, which is inspired by a folklore story about two lovers that were separated and could only meet once a year on that day. *Cordelia's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her daughter Severa. **Cordelia also shares her Japanse Voice actress, Eimi Okada, with Matoi. *Cordelia is the 4th most popular female character in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. *Cordelia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Brave Lance. *In Cordelia's S-Support with the Avatar, Id~(Serenity), is not played. Instead "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" is played, the standard S-Support theme for any S-Support not involving the Avatar. Cordelia shares this trait with Ricken. *Cordelia has a unique color scheme as a Pegasus Knight and Falcon Knight. ** As a Pegasus Knight, she wears red and white clothing and and has white armor. **As a Falcon Knight, she wears red clothing and has gold armor. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Pegasus Knights